


Painful days

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: Y/N had a fight and it needed to be fixed
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. [01:50]

I looked at Chan as he walked into the bedroom, unable to say anything. 

“You didn’t clean the house. You hardly work! And yet I have to do everything in here too.”

I heard his words, tears sprang in my eyes. I could help it, I can clean for five minutes and then my attention goes somewhere else. Especially now, now that I feel so low. I can hardly drag myself out of bed, I feel like I’m even slower than a sloth.

“You are impossible! You don’t even listen to me.” Chan screamed, then the door was slammed shut. Chan’s presents aren’t in the room anymore, making the place even darker than it already was.

Am I really this worthless? I can’t even clean a room, it takes months to clean and within a day it’s all a mess again. Why should Chan stay, his work is already stressful and all I do is make it worse.

What’s my purpose here? Am I really going to do it? Break 4 months of being clean. I should have listened to Chan to throw it away.

I reached beside the bed and grabbed a small razor.

“I’m sorry.”


	2. [02:08]

I opened my eyes and realized I was still in bed. Chan was nowhere to be seen. I felt a burning sensation in my arm.

I sat up and looked at the time.

"9 am?" I got out of bed and walked around the apartment. No trace of Chan.

I got no motivation to clean, but I feel the need to do something. I put on some music and started cleaning.

I ignored every feeling that I had as I started to clean more and more.

Once I was finished with the living room and kitchen it was 3 pm. The bedroom and the bathroom still needed to be done.

I looked at the kitchen and looks away again. "I'll eat later."

Later I meant 4 hours.

Within 4 hours I cleaned the whole apartment. And still, nothing heard from Chan.

I guess I really screwed up...

Once it turned 12 am I gave up. I send a text to Chan two hours ago, to ask if he ate and if he could come home, but he ignored it, all off it. 

I stood up form the couch and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to clean the cuts.

I put the shower on and undress. Once the water hits my shoulders I felt slightly relaxed, but it all changed quickly as my thoughts take over. I moved to the ground, at this point sobbing... 

I didn’t even hear the door open


	3. [11:39]

I was sobbing in the bathroom when Chan walked into the apartment. Chan was clearly amazed by how clean everything was. He admitted to himself that last night was stupid.

He knows about my problems, but he was to stressed to function. He knew about everything, he was like a haven. 

Chan heard my sobs and quickly ran towards the noise. He opened the bathroom door and his eyes landed on my sobbing body, Chan wasted no time to jump with clothes and all in the shower and hold me close.

“Sorry baby, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that yesterday. I felt so stressed. I’m sorry.” Chan said tearing up as he holds me.

“N-not your f-fault Channie. I should have cleaned in the first place.” I said as I tried to dry my tears.

“Shh, I could see you weren’t yourself baby. You hurt yourself because of me, now let me clean you, then go to bed. We talk tomorrow okay?” 

I nod as Chan cleaned me up. He then grabs a towel and wraps it around me as he got rid of his own, now wet clothes, and then puts a towel around himself too.

Chan then walked to the bedroom and started dressing me and took care of the cuts on my arms, kissing it a few times. 

“Maybe some professional help would be better lovers. Someone besides me who you can talk too.” Chan lays me on the bed and smiled, putting his arms around me. I look up at him, tiredly.

“Fine.” While I personally was against it, the cause of family opinions. I needed to accept the fact that it was better for me. Talk to someone who doesn’t know or see me on a daily basis.

I cuddled closer to Chan and closed my eyes. Chan kissed my forehead and then my lips. “Goodnight Baby girl/boy.”


End file.
